This invention relates to the field of security closures, and specifically to combination locks specially designed for use within closures of relatively large size and weight.
A need exists for securing entrance closures in fences, warehouses and so forth where the openings are of vehicular size, and the doors and gates must be similarly proportioned. Heavy hinges and similar hardware are at hand, but heretofore no locks of adequate size and strength have been available. Occasion also arises for locking closures at unattended or intermittently attended locations where it is advantageous to install a lock capable of resisting all but the most extreme applications of unauthorized force.